


Only you can fix what you broke.

by ShadowBlueBird



Category: Batman (Comics), Supernatural, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowBlueBird/pseuds/ShadowBlueBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Jason aren't having the best of days. Can they fix things before midnight strikes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only you can fix what you broke.

~*Jason's P.O.V*~  
The bed was soft, softer then the one he'd fell asleep in. That's the first sign something wasn't right. Slowly he made his way out of his bed, carefully he made his way to, what he hoped, was the bathroom. Looking at the mirror, the face that staired back at him wasn't his, the hair was blond, short and spiked not his short raven hair with a white streak . The eyes an emraled green, far different from his bright blue ones.

~*Dean's P.O.V*~  
A loud gun shot woke him. Right then he knew he wasn't in the hotel with Sam. This room was more ran down then the hotel room. There was an old table in the far corner with a few peaces of paper and some notes. He quickly gets up in panic. Yelling for Sam wouldn't do anything so he did the next thing he could think of, he called for Cas. It didn't take long for the angel to arrive which never really suprised him but what did was the look on his angels face."Cas it's me...It's Dean.."he says taking a small step closer to him."I know who you are, it's just, that's not your body Dean." Cas responeds casually. "Thanks i hadn't noticed.."He says sarasticly.

~*Jason's P.O.V*~  
"What the hell happend last night."He whispers lightly looking around the room trying not to wake the sleeping person on the bed. The last thing he remembers was laying down in his bed last night after his tussal with Ra's, then he woke up here. Something happend last night and he knew it was not a good thing. It doesn't take long for him to get frustraited and give up his search for answers and does the next best thing he can think of, get answers from some one and the only person who probably had them, was the person passed out on the bed.


End file.
